It takes time to love monsters モンスターを愛するように時間がかかります
by TheForeverBrokenMonster
Summary: After losing her whole family she finally finds comfort in her boyfriend but he's taken away soon and now she wants revenge. (its creepypasta)
1. Chapter 1

_**Entry One**_

 _ **Entry one**_

 _ **June 9th, 2016**_

 _ **I have decided to keep a journal. In this first entry I will describe my looks and the way I act. I will also explain why I have decided to start this journal in the first place. First, I am a small teenager around 5'3 in height. I am fifteen. I have long black hair with electric blue streaks through it. My skin is pale but not pale enough to where you would think I was sick. I always wear the same thing, unless the night is special. Skinny black jeans, black T-shirt, overly large, grey sweater, and black and white converses. I'm simple. I do what any other teenager would do. I go out at night. I party with my friends. I go to school sometimes I skip when I am particularly missing someone. That's the only difference between me and the other people at school. I don't have parents. At all. When my parents were murdered I ran off. I hid. Decided it would be better for me if I just went to school and didn't talk about it. Only a few people knew. My boyfriend, Nathaniel, and my best friends, Taylor and Mist (her mom is sort of a Tinkerbell fanatic). I told them because I trusted them and needed to get it off my chest. Up until a month ago, it seemed fine to have told them. I told them everything. How my parents were killed. That I didn't know who the person was but I was almost certain the killer wouldn't return. Then it happened. Ever since I had told them, my boyfriend had let me stay with him. I came home and found him on the couch. Dead. Killed the same way my parents had been. His face had a carved smile and he was stabbed in multiple places. I remember it happening slowly. I called the ambulance, knowing that it was all too late. I dropped to my knees and pulled him close, his blood seeped into my clothing. I kept trying to wake him up. After what seemed like an eternity. I heard the sirens. By then I had already come to terms with it. He was dead and I couldn't get him back. I also knew that whoever killed him, killed my parents and that I wanted revenge. Wanted Revenge for that person who took all the people I loved away! My blood boils as I think of it. This is off topic though. You still need to know why I have decided to start this journal. Lately, things have been happening. Things that are more unusual than you would expect. I don't know if it's my head, or if someone is watching me. I feel it at night. Like…..eyes are burning into me. I can hear breathing too. Sometimes footsteps. During the day it happens when I am in remote areas. Anyway, this is all for today. I will write tomorrow's experiences down at night. It's late now and I need sleep for school. It's twelve am. I am marking this so I know what time I fall asleep. Even as I write this my pen is falling from my grip. I hope this is all just in my hea…..**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Entry two**_

 _ **June 10th 2016**_

 _ **I have decided to write more frequently than planned. Now I will write in the mornings as well as the nights. I have decided to do this because last night I had a dream. I know that sounds ridiculous but the dream was of my boyfriends and parents death. I watched as the man that killed them cut their faces. I couldn't move. When he was done he turned to me, and pointed at my face with his knife. His words send shivers down my back as I write about it. He said,"This is all for you," then I woke up, my heart pounding and the window open. I was so sure I had closed it before sleeping but I did fall asleep suddenly. Maybe I just forgot. I'm almost certain though that someone was inside last night. The kitchen was missing something. I haven''t figured out what though. I just know that...something wasn't right. It was off. I could feel it. I have to go now. I'm going to Art school. It is…..7:30 am. I will be getting back around 6 pm. I have shopping to do and I plan to get a new lock for my door and windows.**_

 _ **Entry three**_

 _ **June 10th 2016**_

 _ **I am finally home. I'm terrified though. I returned to see a horrific sight. There were pictures and newspaper spread all over my house. All of them about murders that were the same as my loved ones. There were only three in my room though. The three that hurt the most. It showed pictures of my boyfriend and parents. Begging for their life. Below the pictures were the newspaper passages and little notes. The notes are what scared me the most. The pictures were odd as the cops never took those pictures...but those terrible little notes. I'll write what each one said. There were two….I'm assuming it was one for each kill.**_

 _ **Note one:**_

 _ **You saw what I did and I did it well, your parents are dead and by now you can tell. It was I who stabbed them and gave them both a smile. You didn't need either parent, not when I will be coming for you.**_

 _ **Note two:**_

 _ **Your boyfriend was different, I saw the chance and took it. If you didn't want him to die, you shouldn't have done it. He got a smile too, as you could already see. You should have listened to me, not that I care. I will come for you soon enough, you will know when it's time. See you then, when you'll be mine.**_

 _ **I won't sleep much tonight. It's now one am. I should at least try but I doubt sleep will come.**_


End file.
